Keeping The Sun
by Sesi and Siku Braginskaya
Summary: Arthur has finally found his mate and all seems fine. Seems. There are large plots set to unbalance the night world and they are focused on the new ruler of the night: Alfred. Vampire! UKUS, You can't spell SMUT with out M. Sequel to Searching for the sun.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" a loud voice called to the man sitting at the edge of the forest.

"Famous last words Alfie" the brother of the king of vampires replied equally loud. Alfred and Alistair were practicing magic.

Alfred started chanting. He didn't really believe in magic in the beginning and that had hindered his progress over the past year angering Arthur's brothers Llyweln and Alistair. Arthur had spent the past year sleeping. Nobody knew what made him sleep but nobody, not even Alfred, could get him to wake up and the usual signs of a long sleep hadn't occurred. Llyweln and Alistair made it seem normal. Alfred worried.

The spell was long an it was supposed to make Alfred a bat but he was known to make rather questionable explosions quite by accident. Hence why the Scottish man was hiding in the trees.

Soon Alfred's limbs grew numb and jelly like, which was in the description of the spell via Alistair, and he felt the ground rush up. He could still see as he normally could with out his glasses, which sat on the ground since metal and glass were hard to convert to a living form.

"Hey kid Ah ken ya could do it" Alistair said coming over to pick up the little bat. Alfred sat sprawled on the large hairy hand unable to figure out which way is up or down. He clutched onto a finger and tried to stand up, failing epically on his little bat feet. "Alright Alfie the way to get back is ya think of your normal body and the whole incantation" Alistair said to him.

Alfred thought back to the feeling and his world was once again righted. He sat on the ground with his shirt missing buttons and his made in Texas glasses were a few feet away. He groped for them his fingers closing on air. He missed by an inch. Damn him and his poor eyesight. He slipped his glasses in allowing the world to come into view once more.

Alistair held out his hand to help Alfred stand up. "When ya go to redo that ya just ta remember those feelings. Ya got a mind that will do the rest. " Alistair told the blond. Alfred nodded. "That's how te complicated spells are."

"Right. Got it. We got anything to eat?" Alfred asked woozy. Alistair laughed. He pulled out a small flask from his jacket proffering it to Alfred. Alfred sniffed it hesitantly. Scotch mixed with blood. Why would he mess with blood like that?! Ignoring that Alfred took a small swig and felt a soothing, burning tingle down his throat. An extreme oxymoron but the burning came from the sharp alcohol and the soothing was from the blood. And it made Alfred relax.

"Alright lad time ya get ya home." Alistair said dragging Alfred back to the manor.

Llyweln was staying at his house in wales doing what ever the hell he did while Alistair stayed behind to help Alfred with ruling over the night race. As the new queen- king- Alfred had to step in quickly while Arthur was asleep, something most of the other rulers were used to but they were all surprised by his sudden sleepiness as well.

Alfred had to direct some more vampires toward highly populated wolf regions because the event of last winter. The wolves were getting restless and fearless against the superior race. And there were the idle threats from Ivan. Alfred just took to deleting his emails and burning his letters as soon as they arrived.

What Alfred really did with his time was watch British television and work magic. He had a thing for watching Sherlock. And Merlin. God they were his crack. He could literally watch them for hours on end. God it was the accents. Those accents just made his skin crawl.

Alfred trudged up the stairs to his bedroom where Arthur lay, not having moved an inch for a year, not even to scratch his nose. He collapsed on t he bed next to the still man, utterly exhausted and yet he would never show that to anybody else. He had to be the hero. The one they look up to. It was in his new job description. One day doing advertisements then next ruling over a race of people. Yeah that's definitely how life progresses.

Alfred sank under the sea of unconsciousness letting it wash over him.

* * *

Alfred woke up the next day to somebody rubbing his vital regions. He moaned in comfort and opened his eyes to find it was the incubus king. Again. "You know Francis you really should not do that in here" Alfred mumbled sitting up. "After all what would Chelles say?" Alfred asked pulling away, albeit a little regretfully, Francis has the magic touch.

"Oh honhonhon but ma cheri knows all is for the sake of L'amore" he purred. Alfred frowned. Then he pulled out the big guns while Francis took his hand and kissed it.

"I don't suppose I have to try waking Arthur up to get you out of my house do i?" Alfred asked playfully pushing the other man off of him.

Francis pouted. "Fine do not take my love. I just came here to see Ali for a moment but saw you sleeping so peacefully. That and Ali said you needed to be woken up and he didn't bloody care how I do it. His words mon cher not mine"

"Yeah yeah now get out of here Francis before I get impatient. I'm feeling a little peckish right now as well" Alfred mumbled looking over at the sleeping Arthur. Still no movements. It's like he's dead if it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Alright I concede. Goodbye lord jones see you whenever" he said kissing Alfred's hand one last time. Alfred sighed. It's like walking on eggshells around that man. It would be a bad idea to make any of the other kings and queens mad meaning he let Francis get away with that a lot.

Alfred swung himself out of bed to go have his breakfast and watch some bbc TV.

* * *

Meanwhile a group of people gathered together in a large dark room.

One of them stood up. "I refuse to just sit here while they cavort around here in this world" he stated starting the meeting.

"Just calm down. We will get a rid of the blasted night world soon. And I say we start with this one" he said projecting a picture on the wall of a tall, muscular blonde man with glasses that covered his bright cerulean eyes. "Alfred F. Jones." He said in the quiet room.

"What about him? Why is he special?" A woman asked the prize question.

"Excellent question. He is the new ruler of the vampires. I believe his, er, husband is in his stasis period once more so we can target Mr. Jones." The man said happy to explain this all. "He has been a vampire for only a year and he has all of the others under his thumb while he contains good relations with the fae, incubi, spirits, and various other races. He is a powerful creature and we can do one of two things with him in my opinion. We bring him to our side and get him to kill the others off. We kill him and get the others to kill eachother off"

The others sat there dumbfounded. Finally one spoke up "I say in the name of god we try your first idea. If we cannot do that then we shall kill him" with that they made a sign over their chests as an agreement to the plan.

On the wall the image of Alfred F. Jones wavered slightly.

* * *

Alfred collapsed once again in the bed exhausted from today's lessons and exercises. He had to deal with another set of skirmishes from the wolves, deleted five text messages from Ivan, burnt three letters and turned away a poor girl with a message from Ivan. The poor girl was shaking obviously afraid. In all it was a normal day.

"Fuck me. Fuck my life" Alfred muttered clutching his pillow to his chest. He slowly slid unconscious.

He didn't notice his bed was shifting from somebody else's weight in his sleep.

* * *

Sesi: I'm back! its okay my lovelies I'm here for you all! I've planned out how this story goes and while next chapter is a filler (mostly because I have finals next week and am metaphorically locking up my ipod) it is a good filler chapter. now for disclaimers! I'm not religious. I don't own Hetalia. I wish I owned Hetalia and I don't wish I was religious. I've had enough of christians trying to convert me. so this story is a bit of a dig on religion. I apologize if that offends you. Now I shall leave you all so I can go and get an education...


	2. Chapter 2

Sesi: I don't not own hetalia. I don't own a lot of things. Like Sherlock and Merlin as well. Warning: there is some M in this. Mmm delicious M.

* * *

The night Arthur took Alfred as a vampire he did not wake up. Arthur knew he was asleep. He could tell he was and yet he couldn't really tell how long he had been asleep. It was an annoyance so he taught himself how to tell if Alfred was there, next to him in their bed. He could barely feel his mate in the beginning, searching for his mind. Then he found Alfred when the new vampire was thinking of the millennia old man. Arthur found that if Alfred was thinking of him then he could find him almost anywhere if he tried. Arthur's body may have been asleep but his mind was wide awake.

Alfred thought of Arthur a lot. It's was adorable on how the younger worried about Arthur. Worried about him while he watched the telly, while he was dealing with the other races, worried about him all the time no matter what. And there were other times like when he masturbated. Arthur got to see his fantasies like they were an open book then. Oh how Alfred would grip his cock just this way and imagine Arthur doing it to him, projecting the thought so clearly in his mind it was almost reality. That made Arthur's breath catch in his throat on occasion. The closest sign of him being alert. Alfred never noticed. He didn't know somebody else was seeing his fantasies.

Arthur also watched as Alfred practiced magic with Llyweln and Alistair. Arthur also watched his brothers to make sure they weren't doing anything particularly stupid. Being this awake was odd to him while he was asleep.

Arthur watched through the first month as they had bound Alfred in chains and made one of the maids sit there slowly dripping her blood in Alfred's mouth. Arthur got pushed out a lot that month. Alfred would focus solely on the blood in the maids, his mouth dripping in saliva. That damned vampiric nature so close to the surface in those moments and yet it was always suppressed. It both worried and amazed Arthur. Alfred refused o lose himself completely. That's what worried Arthur. Maybe he really should not eavesdrop on Alfred but he couldn't possibly stop by this point. It was too hard to detach from the world once more. Not while he could see it as the vivid colours Alfred saw.

And so Arthur continued watching Alfred. He had a list of things he would do when he woke up. First he would shag him into next week. Alfred wouldn't be able to stand for a month when he would be done with him. Then he would talk to Ivan and Francis. Bloody frog and wolf harassing poor Alfred, Arthur would either strangle them an let them live or maybe he would kill them. Maybe. He was still deciding on that part. Though the killing part was looking rather nice at the moment.

Or maybe he was just being influenced by Alfred's infatuation with the show Sherlock.

Hmmm killing somebody sounded rather nice right now. Doing anything was a good idea actually. He had been asleep for what? Five months? Seven months? Somewhere around that definately not less but not more either.

Arthur started to feel really thirsty as the eighth month dragged on. He wanted to get up, move around, EAT, but he couldn't. His body refused to do anything. That was the first time Arthur started to ignore reality and dream.

Ahh the dreams. They held such an interesting feature of his sleep wakefulness. He could see every bit of them. He saw everything. And they were always influenced by Alfred. Alfred everywhere! He soon found if he dreamt there could be no reality. There never was such a thing as 'real'. Never was there real with never land, England, wonderland, America and Oz Arthur couldn't tell the difference between a movie and real life by this point.

Soon his dreams stopped. Alfred started using magic. He finally believed in it. He felt his body slowly woke up, everyday he felt stronger.

Arthur finally awoke to Alfred just passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Sesi: so I have picked out every day I am supposed to post for the next three months. There will be two hiatuses one of which will last for three weeks (the first three weeks of July) and the other is in June I believe. Details will come out later for why. The days I post are on FRIDAYS-SUNDAYS. Why? Because once I hit summer I won't be able to tell the difference from Sunday to Thursday.

got one review from Animefreakgirl87: I love this story and I only post weekends but this upcoming chapter is long so yay! It's really long. I have to put in a little but more and it should be done and ready for next weekend.

I'm always open to answering questions, and just talking, really just hit that pretty review button on the bottom. Ask me anything, tell me you love me (or my story), or just talk about the weather (as of May 18th it is snowing outside. God dammit!). It may still be Saturday where I am but I'm busy tmmr. It's Sunday in… idk. Britain? The other side of the world? I'm gonna get back to reading Naruto now. Chapter 630 here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesi: disclaimers and warnings! I don't own hetalia. Just like I don't own the world… yet. There is great and glorious M that references to Searching. It's funny. And there is certain cleaning of certain places in the shower. So there's a bit of M everywhere in here. You can't spell SMUT with out M you know.

* * *

The soft kneading of Alfred's back woke him up from his dead sleep. He sighed softly pushing into the person kneading into his back. It felt good.

"Does that feel good, Love?" Arthur purred. Alfred sighed happily. Arthur chuckled and continued at it. Alfred melted into the warm massages at his back. Arthur had been awake for a month now and Alistair went back up to his house vowing to not coming back down to Arthur's for at least another century. Llyweln went off for a trip to New Zealand or something and said something about end of the world and don't look for him. This gave Arthur and Alfred the whole manor. Save for the maids and what not.

Alfred slid off the bed eventually to go shower. He looked over at Arthur expectantly if he wanted to join in. He loved looking at his big green eyes, soft caterpillar eyebrows and he loved the taste of his mouth. Arthur waltzed over and grabbed Alfred's waist directing them to the bathroom.

The pair got in the shower and started making out as the water fell on them. Arthur's stern hand pulled Alfred to his body the lines between who they were was blurring at this point. The continued at it, neither of them able to get enough.

Alfred pulled away for breath after a couple minutes. Benefits of being a vampire is you didn't need to breathe so often, one still needed that especially newer ones. Arthur smiled his crooked smile and pressed his lips to Alfred's once more but only for a second before he went lower on the Americans body. He started kissing around his neck leaving soft kisses all along his collarbone. He started leaving love bites on Alfred's jugular making the man gasp and chuckle at the irony.

Arthur pulled away and started washing his hair. Alfred scooted forward and took Arthur's dick in his mouth. The other shuddered.

"Alfred I'm trying to wash my hair" Arthur playfully scolded.

Alfred pulled his mouth off "And I'm cleaning your junk" he responded taking Arthur's erection all the way in to the point that it brushed against the back of his throat. Arthur moaned softly with alfreds every movement. He didn't gag ,seeing as a vampire didn't have that reflex, and started bobbing his head thoroughly "cleaning" Arthur's penis. The man above him shuddered again threading his fingers in Alfred's wet locks. Arthur started moaning more audibly letting Alfred know he was doing this right. He hadnt really given many blowjobs in his life.

Arthur pulled Alfred's face against his groin rather hard as he panted "I'm. About. To. Come" he warned. Alfred let his seed fill his mouth. He pulled away from the Brit and leaned back against the shower wall. Looking up he saw his lover was flushed all over his body and was even using the wall to hold himself up.

"Was that good love?" Alfred teased.

"Your bloody right that was good." Arthur panted slightly.

The pair got dressed and Alfred's phone rang. He picked it up surprised that somebody called it. It was Matthew.

"Hey Mattie" Alfred said uncertainly into the speaker.

"Alfred F. Jones. Why the fuck have you not called for so damn long?" Matthew asked. Llyweln wouldn't allow Alfred to phone his brother because it could've made him have homesickness and he would've gone home and they wouldn't have been able to stop his hunger. It all made sense in retrospective but he was allowed to write short emails. Short meanin only a few words and nothing about what happened and where he was. He was under house arrest for his protection and others protection.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I wasn't able to really call you. So what makes you call me?"

"Well me and Gilbert are getting married. Mom is doing a lot better in fact the doctors were able to remove most her cancer from her back. And life has gone on. What about you?" He said sending a slew of amazing news like it was normal. Yeah you definately tell your brother your getting married like you are talking about the weather.

Alfred gaped and Arthur watched him concerned. Alfred held up his finger signaling he needed a moment. "When are you guys going to do this?" Alfred asked a little shakened.

"Me and Gil were thinking a spring wedding would be nice. It's April 19 if you want to know." Matthew told him giggling slightly. He sounded like a blushing bride.

"Oh Mattie that's wonderful. I'm excited for you." Alfred told him.

"Are you and Arthur coming to the wedding? I want to know now" he asked his voice dropping to a scared whisper.

"Hold on. May I call you back? I promise I will. I want to talk to Arthur about this and want to shout and jump around" Alfred told him making Matthew chuckle on the other line. With that Alfred hung up.

"I take it something good happened?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yeah better than good. Mattie is getting married." Alfred said taking his mates hands in his own pulling him off the bed. "And my mothers cancer had mostly cleared up too." He said pulling Arthur close to his body. The other smiled happily.

"So it had been a good call." Arthur laughed. They started spinning around in a circle.

"Oh yes Mattie and Gilbert get married on the 19 of April. You think it's safe for me to go?" Alfred asked.

"I think it is alright." Arthur dipped Alfred back. "You know you have to know how to properly dance right?" He said seductively in Alfred's ear while he continued holding him by his arm.

"Then I guess I should go into town to find an instructor. Unless one of the ladies know how?" Alfred smirked. Arthur pulled him out of the dip holding him against his body before spinning him out. Alfred tripped at the last step.

"I do believe I have centuries of experience." Arthur laughed. He helped al right himself.

"Oh well then. I suppose I may have to take this dance" Alfred giggled. Arthur pulled away from Alfred making him confused.

Pivoting on his heel Arthur turned to face Alfred again bowing gracefully. "Would you care to dance, my darling?" Arthur asked.

"Well Mr. Kirkland there is a problem here as there is no music" Alfred smiled following what Arthur was saying.

Arthur slipped Alfred's phone from his grip as though he could break his hand like porcelain. Arthur went to Alfred's music playlist and found Blue Velvet by Lana del Ray. The music started up and Arthur took Alfred's hand pulling him to his body, their chests touching.

They started moving, Alfred following Arthur's steps. The music moved slowly and so did their steps matching it well.

* * *

Alfred jumped out of the car. He was so excited since he heard the news five months ago. Arthur followed him as they walked up to Alfred's childhood home once more. Alfred's mother sat in the rocking chair on the front porch. She watched Alfred walking up to the house and stood up when he reached her she put her hands on her hips.

"Alfred Freedom Jones" she started. Alfred paled at his mother, she used his whole name. Arthur snickered not too far away. "Where the hell have you been?! No calls, no nothing! Oh yeah there were emails let me remember their glorious length "I'm alive, love you lots" that's it! How could you do that to me?!" She shouted loudly. Alfred didn't say a word as he swept her into a hug. "God dammit Alfred you are so going to hell" she muttered.

"I'm sorry mom. I was caught up in some stuff and couldn't speak to you. The reception where I was was terrible and I could only send out short emails." He said telling her most of the truth. She melted into his arms and Matthew came out of the house.

"Al!" Matthew shouted grabbing his middle. The family stood there in a hug.

"Hey Mattie. Where's Gilbert?" Alfred asked. Matthew looked back at the house. Suddenly there was shouting between two very different people. Girlbert was one of them. Matthew winced.

"That would be Ludwig. He's Gilbert's younger brother. Ludwig has a boyfriend named Feliciano so if you see a strange brunette napping somewhere that's probably him." Matthew gave a quick explanation. They all entered the house where Gilbert and Ludwig were arguing in German.

"Gilbert!" Matthew called attracting his husband-to-bes attention. The brothers stopped arguing and Alfred got to see his future brother-in-law. He looked stern and probably a work aholic. His slicked back hair indicated that as well as his strong stance.

"Hey Alfred! Arthur!" Gilbert called to them.

"What's up Gil?" Alfred asked.

"You know. Usual shot." He replied. They became friends on the phone when the twins called each other. Gilbert slung his arm over Alfred's shoulders.

"Hey Ludwig this is Matthews twin brother Alfred. The other blonde is Alfred's… hey Alfred exactly what is Arthur to you?" He asked.

"Erm. Boyfriend" Arthur said pulling Alfred out of Gilbert's grasp and locking their arms together. "And I'm Arthur. Pleased to meet you" he said holding his hand out courteously. Arthur obviously had good manners that every proper British King should have.

"Ludwig Beilshmidt" he said taking Arthur's and Alfred's hands.

Alfred went upstairs to his bedroom where he deposited his and Arthur's suitcases. A brunette man lay on Alfred's bed completely asleep. Alfred poked him and he let out a snore that sounded vaguely like "Ve~"

Matthew came upstairs noticing Alfred just outside his room. He poked his head in. "That's Feliciano. He will sleep through almost anything. There's a good way to wake him up if you want. Which is good since we are about to go eat right now." Matthew grinned. Alfred watched intrigued as his brother walked over to the brunette and started speaking of different types of pastas.

"Ve~ and bugatinni is just the best" the brunette murmured as he sat up. Alfred chuckled there at his door as Ludwig came up the stairs to see his boyfriend was awake.

"Feliciano is awake?" He asked looking in on the room. "I had been wondering who's bed he invaded."

Feliciano perked up and ran across the room to hug Ludwig. "Doitsu, Doitsu I had the most amazing dream of pasta~ ve~" he crowed. Alfred chuckled. "Oh you must be Alfred! Big brother Gilbert told me about you. He called you the awesomely unawesome American. I don't get it Doitsu. Is he awesome or unawesome?" Feliciano asked looking up at his 'Doitsu'

"Unawesome and yet very awesome. I respect the guy Feli but he can never be as awesome as me" Gilbert stated coming upstairs. "Amy said dinners on the table and to come downstairs" he told them.

It was awkward at the table. Alfred could not manage foods very well and he could only eat a small fraction of what he used to. They piled his plate high with southern style cooking, the stuff he grew up on, and yet he could only nibble a bit. Arthur was able to get away with not having as much to eat… lucky bastard.

"Are you not hungry Al?" Amy asked from the head of the table.

"No we had a lot on the plane. I was sort of on a diet in England as well so this is too much food for me to be able to handle" he said concocting a lie that seemed believable. At least he thought it was.

"Well then. Eat as much as you can" she told him a large smile on her face. The others resumed eating as well and Alfred got to see a small smirk coming from Arthur. He nudged his leg under the table. Arthur looked at him and Alfred grinned. He started petting his foot with his own. Arthur smiled moving his foot a couple inches more towards Alfred.

"I see your playing footsy under the table" Matthew whispered leaning into Alfred. Alfred looked at him in surprise. "The fact you two are grinning at each other like that proves it." Ludwig chuckled quietly from next to Arthur.

"Oh. Yeah. God Arthur keep it in your pants" Alfred joked quietly enough for Arthur to hear. Arthur scowled for a moment and took a bite of food pointedly making Alfred want to retch.

Everybody finished their dinner and thank god dessert was not a family affair. They dispersed to go and do their own thing while Alfred and Arthur went outside into the cool spring air.

"Are you hungry?" Arthur asked.

"A bit. I'm just tired. We normally are in bed by now." Alfred murmured.

"Unless we are shagging. Like that one week we did it everywhere." Arthur murmured seductively in Alfred's ear.

"Even in a tree. How ever did your tie get into the one here? The first branch is way above my head. We can go and test a theory out if you want" Alfred chuckled taking Arthur's hand and kissing the top. He kissed each of his finger tips lingering on Arthur's index.

"Well Alfred if you put it that way we can always go do it. In the name of science of course" Arthur whispered seductively his lips tickling Alfred's ear.

"Well lord Kirkland lets get going. We have some science experiments to try out" Alfred giggled.

The pair walked to the tree that marked the edge of the property. Arthur leaned into Alfred capturing his lips. His tongue slipped into the younger mouth and they started the dance of tongues while Alfred worked at unbuttoning Arthur's shirt. Alfred moaned when Arthur sucked on his lip as he pulled away. They gasped for air and started tearing off each others clothes. Alfred leaned back making it a point to toss Arthur's tie up so it could catch on a twig or two.

"It can be tossed up. Now come here you tosser." Arthur growled playfully. He initiated another kiss where he leaned Alfred back and started kissing his jugular, collar bone and stopped at his nipples. Arthur licked the pert nubs making Alfred mewl in pleasure. Arthur moved his fingers to enter Alfred and started thrusting his finger in to make sure he was loose enough.

"Good god Arthur hurry it up" Alfred panted impatiently. Arthur smiled at him and withdrew his finger making the new vampire sigh.

"Well Alfred I suppose if you want it so badly I should definitely give you what you want" Arthur whispered huskily as he pulled Alfred's legs above his head. Alfred nodded eagerly and Arthur entered.

As usual there was a moment of pain. Alfred's body would not retain the stretch even after that first week when Arthur woke up that they just spent wrestling in the sheets. Alfred should have been stretched beyond belief but he wasn't. He was still tight. Which meant it was good for both him and Arthur.

"Oh my. Alfred" Arthur moaned. He then struck Alfred's prostate making him see stars.

"Arthur. There. Right. There" Alfred panted breathlessly. Arthur worked at it faster striking the same spot continuously.

"Al I don't think I can last much longer" Arthur said taking Alfred's neglected member in hand.

"I don't either." he said very quickly. Alfred let go of his impending explosion and long white stripes decorated his and Arthur's chests.

Arthur shuddered at the heat and released. They pair rolled over and collapsed on the green grass.

"You know you are an amazing lover yes?" Alfred asked after they lay there for a long time.

Arthur laughed.

* * *

All the way back in England a group of people piled out of a car and entered the large manor. They were on the prowl searching for the kings of vampires.

The groups split in two each carrying weapons to battle the weaknesses of a corrupted vampire. Holy water, blessed cuffs, stakes, rosaries, and everything else they could think of. They were prepared for almost everything.

They were not prepared for not finding their two targets. Sure there were maids and butlers every once and a while but they could not find the damn blood suckers. The first group came upon Arthur Kirklands study. They called the second group to it and they scoured the place. Eventually they found a formal invitation to a wedding.

"You are invited to the wedding of Gilbert Beilshmidt & Matthew Williams." One of the men read aloud. "Boys. I do believe we are invited to a wedding." He looked for an envelope to find the address "In Virginia America" he laughed and the others joined along with.

And so they all went to the Vatican to tell the Pope of their news and to board a plane to crash a wedding.

It would be a night to remember.

* * *

And so I am writing this the week before my finals (may 23/24) and I am going to say this now: FUCK YEAH THANK GOD I DON'T HAVE MATH. Now that I have that out of my system:

zoewinter1: I love this story too. Please continue this journey with me!

Dreamer: are coming back to read this or what? I kind of dont get it… BUT I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASM!

Guest: I have not watched Merlin yet. I'm going to when I have the time meaning Friday this is my plan and no it is not to kill the batman. I'm going to see Star Trek later today (it's may 19) with my wife and I intend to squeal every time I see Sherlock (Benedict Cumberbatch.) and I never took French. It's not in my repertoire of languages I have at my disposal. That would be Spanish, Japanese, Russian, Finnish and Swedish. Not French. French is a beautiful language as long as I don't speak it.

koete1995: I live in Alaska. Beautiful glorious green Alaska! And I have said my opinion on those sparklers in Searching for the sun. Basically I dislike the twilight movies. I'm completely fine with the books. Oh and today (5/24)my wife got sunburnt. it got to almost the 70s i was sweating like crazy. funny how half a year ago I lived in Las Vegas for a year and a half (born and bred Alaskan here peoples) and I really didn't sweat all that much there...

Siku: my wife left her iPod on the counter so I felt like I should say something to the fans: Sesi is my hot piece of Alaskan ass and none of you all get any bit of her.

Sesi: god damn it Siku you asshat. My bride as soon as Alaska is pro gay marriage everybody. (She threatened some… erm… drastic measures if I delete what she says. My bed would be a very cold place with out her.)

I saw Star Trek. Benedict Cumberbatch/Chris Pine. Does anybody know where I can find one? My wife is getting tired of my pining over it. Get it. Pining. God damn it I always fall for the Foe yay...

REVIEW! PLEASE! I see you all loving and favoriting this but I love reading reviews too. and responding to them. as you can see by the ^ I love talking to you all.

(5/24)


	4. Chapter 4

Sesi: owwww I hurt everywhere. Sunburn on my arms and my legs and my chest and my nose and my back. I'm a piece of bacon! On a lighter note who else has been listening to the new character songs for Germany and Iggy on repeat? My favorite is Vowärts Marsch. I also enjoyed Lets enjoy today greatly. I rewrote this three times already. It's always the same stuff just in different order with different tones. Ah and sorry this took a while my dog injured his foot so I had to carry him up the stairs and got distracted by Tvtropes. Also I spent a long time at my uncles where he sometimes has Internet but he dosnt share with other very well. Lastly I figured you guys wanted a good well written chapter versus a shitty shorter one. This works for me though.

* * *

Arthur smiled as he watched his nervous American mate. They were in a questionable little shop with a questionable friend as well as her questionable fiancé. Overall a questionable situation if he wanted to turn it into a memetic mutation.

So why was it all questionable? They were in a sex shop buying things to go up Alfred's twin brothers ass. Or maybe Gilbert's. but Arthur didn't want to think of that and instead of thinking of buying for Matthew thoughts always turned to if he were to buy for Alfred. Alfred was very skittish of the bondage and bdsm area that was clearly labeled 21+ and Arthur laughed at his hesitation of going near the wall of pseudo cocks.

"Are you afraid, Alfred?" Arthur whispered in his ear making the younger shiver from the close approximation.

"What are you talking about? I'm a hero I'm not afraid of anything. However I don't understand how that thing can fit up anyone…" he said pointing to a particularly large cock on display for everybody to see. It was their crowning jewel obviously.

"Well you see Alfred when one is turned into a vampire their body is frozen forever in that state so it's not like your ass will ever maintain its stretch." Sura told him waltzing over to look at the cocks "now these look appetizing. What do you think Logan?" She asked her fiancé.

"I think we should get him a more normal one, dear." The warlock said putting his arms over her shoulders and taking his hands in hers. He stood over 6 feet and Alfred joked that he was his cousin because of how much he looked like Matthew. Just taller with green eyes.

"Hmmm I suppose you are right. Hey Al do you know if Mattie has any dildos already?" Sura asked.

Arthur felt a shudder through Alfred. "I don't know and I don't want to know." He whined.

"Alfred, do you want to go across the street to get something to eat?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose. Some McDonald's sounds good. Do you want some Arty?" Alfred asked as he started for the door.

"No I'm fine. Go eat something love" Arthur called back. As Alfred left he turned back to the wall.

"You wanna get a stick for his ass?" Sura asked him.

"Hmmm yes I do. I'm thinking something sparkly and some of that lube that's a cube and your body heats it up. I dunno the works." He told her. Sura spun out of Logan's arms her eyes alight in a type of fire he had only seen in a 'cubus eyes when talking about this sort of thing.

Sura walked away for he swore two minutes and came back with three types of lube, two egg shaped vibrators, a long sparkly glass dildo and a rubber gag. She smiled "Amy complained about noises from the other side of the yard. I can't believe they heard you from the house. I mean if you do it under that tree that the tie was hanging from then it's pretty hard for them to hear you. Unless you have a screamer" her smile becoming devilish. Arthur smiled. They had been pretty loud.

"You sure you are not part succubus?" He asked.

Logan laughed and shook his head "she is my little spirit and she is only a snow spirit. So you have an easier time buying for Alfred but not for Matthew?" He asked her.

"Well Alfred is not getting married, it's harder to kill him and he is more daring than Matthew." Sura explained. Logan nodded. Arthur smiled. Matthew seemed like such a delicate thing. He heard about his hockey feats though and he knew it was quite the opposite. He was surprised to learn of the twins feats in their school days, top of the class students, Alfred was a football star, played lacrosse, baseball, and dabbled in soccer. Matthew played hockey and he apparently played baseball. Arthur was waiting to see a game between the twins as of right now.

"Lord Kirkland? Do these have your approval?" Sura smirked.

"Oh more than that. Thank you dearie." Arthur grinned thinking of the fun he and Alfred would be having.

"So which do you think Matthew would like?" Sura asked again.

* * *

Arthur was stuck on baby duty with Amaranth to help Matthew prepare for his big dinner that night. They were having the rehearsal dinner in just a few hours and Matthew sat there as a nervous wreck. Alfred had gone downstairs to make his brother some camomile and lavender tea to help calm his nerves.

Gilbert's father had been in town for a couple hours and the two Germanic brothers were busy with him speaking in rapid German giving Arthur a headache. Arthur learned German, or something very close to it, very long ago and it was from the lack of use he forgot it. It's just so much easier speaking in modern English. Or just English in general. He had greatly enjoyed English of Victorias reign as well as England.

"I've got your tea." Alfred said coming into the room using his nicely toned ass to open the door. He really only bumped it but Arthur wanted to do much more with his ass. And he still had yet to even tell Alfred about the toys…

"Thank you Al. God I haven't met Gilbert's father yet. What am I going to do? What if I make a complete idiot of myself?" Matthew groaned.

Amaranth leaned back in her chair. "It felt like that when I met your fathers parents. You arnt the only one Matthew. Think of how poor Arthur felt meeting me? And your dad will be here in town in about an hour as well" Amaranth said. Arthur noticed her anxious stance even if it was hidden by her usual nonchalance she had for everything.

Arthur had nodded what she said about him meeting her. "I was indeed anxious to meet this lovely woman right here. I can also say I wished to have met her in different circumstances as well" Arthur said leaning back in his chair. Alfred stood behind him placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders and smiling

"Yeah but ma would have killed me if I didn't bring you home to meet her. I think you're just over thinking this Mattie. Gilbert loves you and Ludwig seems to be okay with you as well so you already have that going for you" Alfred consoled his twin. "Also you don't need to worry because you'll be fine. You needed to be pretty awesome in order for Gilbert to like you so much"

"You think Al?" Matthew asked hopefully.

Arthur looked up to the sweet American boy "of course Mattie. Now lets get you ready. Dad will be here soon an you have that fancy dinner" Alfred smiled.

Arthur absolutely loved his smile at moments like this.

* * *

Arthur stood in the hallway with Alfred outside of Matthews bedroom. "Arty come on I won't be any trouble later. You know I've got this under control" Alfred whined.

"That's what I'm worried about. Just take an hour and feed. I can help Matthew get ready" Arthur sighed exasperated. "Plus you need to go pick up Sura and Logan."

Alfred continued pouting adorably "fine. I will go." He spat going downstairs. Arthur watched him stomping away noticing his ass swaying. Hate to see him go but love his ass when he's angry.

Arthur slipped into Matthews bedroom to see him pulling his nice white trousers. "Oh. Sorry. I will leave you" Arthur said hurriedly leaving the room.

"Oh no. It's fine. I'm sort of decent" he said slipping the ivory silk shirt over his head. Arthur went over to help him out by tucking it in the back.

"I have some experience with weddings. Would you like some help getting ready? I had to send Alfred into town to pick some people up" Arthur said kindly.

"Thank you very much Arthur. I accept your help." He smiled. He really does seem like a more delicate version of Alfred. There were differences of course. And as Arthur had been able to meet their father last night he learned where the differences come from.

"Are you excited Matthew?" Arthur asked to fill the awkward silence. He handed the cream colored vest to Matthew before grabbing the box of shoes at the foot of his bed.

"Yeah. I know I am a little you know considering im not even old enough to drink yet. But I think I really do love Gilbert" Matthew blushed.

"I'm glad you found love so early in life then. There are many people that spend their whole lives searching for it. Besides the drinking part is all relative. If you look at drinking ages around the world you will find its not really so old. America is one of the few places with one above 20" Arthur said tightening the strap on the back of the cream vest. He grabbed the nice white loafers out of the box.

"I'm glad Alfred has you. You make him seem more alive" Matthew told him while sitting down an pulling his silk socks on.

"You think? I'm glad you think so. I'm glad I got to meet him. I plan to spend as long as I possibly can with him." Arthur getting the suit jacket top. It was cut like any old suit jacket just very white and had a long trailing silk bow on the back. Probably to mimic a brides dress. Looking closely Arthur noticed it even was trimmed with lace. Hanging on the hanger was a a nice cream colored ribbon.

"What's the ribbon for?" Arthur asked handing it to Matthew.

"It's my bow. Hand it here please" Matthew asked holding his hand out. Arthur placed it there and Matthew tied it in a perfect bow around his neck.

Arthur held the jacket open "here slip your arms in" he commanded. Nicely of course. He could be nice.

"Thank you for your help Arthur. So why exactly was Alfred missing for a year?" Matthew asked. He slipped the jacket in and Arthur smoothed out the wrinkles from Matthew putting it

"I really wish I could tell you the truth Matthew. I can't though. Would you like for me to give a lie close to the truth at least?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose a lie close to the truth is all I will ever get." Matthew sighed. "I'll take the lie I suppose"

Arthur contemplated it. It's harder to lie than tell the truth sometimes. So Arthur decided to tell the truth. "Alfred was captured by werewolves but I rescued him and turned him into a vampire. Alfred had to train to not bite everybody he sees. Which is why he couldn't contact you or leave" Arthur smiled devilishly. Matthew stared at him open mouthed. "I need to do some make up on your face." Arthur stated.

"Wh-what?!" Matthew shouted. "You're kidding right? Where can I find the truth in that? There is no such thing as vampires and werewolves"

"I told you. I had to lie. It's harder to lie than it is to tell the truth you know. Now the make up." Arthur said looking around to see if Matthew had some in his room.

"I don't wear make up. Mom does though. Go ask her for some" Matthew said. Arthur grunted leaving the bedroom.

He tracked down the bathroom to find Amy smoking a cigarette in it. Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell.

"Hello there Arthur!" She cheerfully greeted.

"I did not know you smoked" Arthur commented dryly.

"I don't actually. I filched it from Gilbert. I got a couple more if you want one" she offered pulling out a pack.

"No I am quite fine staying away from those cancer sticks. Which is a very good reason you should stay away from them" he scolded.

"True" she smiled putting the one she was smoking in the toilet. "However I do not think one will kill me. So what are you in here for?" She asked.

"I need your makeup. Well Matthew does at any rate." Arthur replied. Amy handed him her make up bag.

"Don't forget that he's a boy. Even if he is in a relationship with another boy and tends to act feminine. Meaning don't get too crazy" she warned and then giggled. "Hmmm" she breathed before leaving the bathroom.

Arthur entered Matthews room to find Alfred had returned and sura was brushing Matthews hair.

"Arthur what do you think we should do about his hair? We can't just leave it down" Sura asked.

"Hand me the brush. I can fix it" Alfred offered. Sura held it tightly.

"I remember some unfortunate barbies I used to have that managed to make their way into your hands. In other words paws off Mattie's hair" she sweetly smiled. A chill ran down Arthur's spine about what she could do.

"Hand me that brush. I have a few tricks up my sleeve about hair" he said taking the brush from Sura's hands and started pulling Matthews hair back. He pulled the back of his hair into a ponytail allowing for some locks to freely frame his face as well as that obstinate curl he had. He glanced at the overall look and reached over to the vase and plucked a few flowers out of it. Arthur taped around the stems of the flowers to prevent their juices from getting all over Matthews head. He stuck the bouquet in to the ponytail.

"Ooh Arthur that's a lovely idea. And his makeup is all done" Sura said taking a few steps back.

Matthew admired his hair. "Thank you Arthur"

* * *

Arthur slipped into his seat on Matthews side of the aisle. They were situated in Amaranths backyard. A lot of aunts, uncles, cousins and a good chunk of the town sat behind him. On Gilbert's side there was a smaller amount of people and he noticed that there was a witch and a warlock on that side as well. His side came mostly from Europe.

Alfred smiled from his place. Ludwig stood tall and stoic as he normally seemed from what Arthur had seen.

Music began playing from one of Alfred's cousin who plays an organ for a church began the usual marriage music. Everybody straightened up. Gilbert walked down the aisle flashing his cocky grin to everybody and soon Matthew and Aaron started walking down the aisle followed by Feliciano.

Arthur could see where Alfred and Matthew got their looks from. Matthew tended to take after Aaron with more of Amaranths hair tone. Alfred favors his mothers looks like more of Aaron's build and looks. Two attractive people made two attractive kids.

That being said Matthew smiled happily as he and his father walked down the aisle of plastic chair with Feliciano smiling and tossing flower petals on the ground.

They got to the end and Aaron placed a tiny kiss on Matthews forehead and took his seat next to Arthur. Feliciano went and sat next to Emeric on the other side happily swinging his legs back and forth under his chair.

The officiant cleared his voice. "Dearly beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of family and friends to celebrate the joining of these men in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based in this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Do you understand?" He asked of the couple standing up there.

Matthew managed to squeak out a yes as Gilbert nodded his head quickly.

"Now I believe you have some vows prepared" the officiant smiled.

Gilbert nodded once more and took a pale green sheet of paper from his black suit jacket "When we first met, neither of us would have guessed that through time our friendship would grow so strong. Somewhere in the laughter grew a love like none I have ever imagined. Today, in the presence of our friends and family, I give to you the key to my heart. You have long held it in your hands, but Today, I announce it to the world. My intent cannot be forever, we have no concept of the vastness of that word, I promise you only that as long as I am able I will love you. I will honor you, and support you. If you walk into disaster, it is I who will be with you, crying along side you, finding strength with you, finding joy in you." He said strongly. Arthur noticed some tears started glistening in Alfred's eyes. Gilbert then took a ring out of his pocket and placed it on Matthews ring finger.

Matthew took a sheet of paper from his suit jacket as well, shaking it to rid the creases, "I will face life's journey with you, living, learning, growing. This I promise. I will be with you until there is no more to explore. I will love you till I have memorized every shadow of the dawn, every shade of color in the sunset... I will not promise you till death do us part, for I know that the love I have can not fade with deaths bitter parting, nor can the memories we set out to create together so quickly be torn from my heart. I simply promise to love you for as long as I am able. Yesterday, tomorrow, and Today." He finished a little weakly but Arthur did have to admit it almost seemed like he shouted through the whole thing. Alfred handed him a ring that he then placed on Gilbert's finger.

"By the power vested in me and the state of Virginia I now pronounce these men married. You may now kiss" the officiant said backing up. Arthur grinned as Matthew flung his arms around Gilbert who pulled him to his body so they could share their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

Sesi: that's all for now. I have my hiatuses (or at this point one hiatus. Idk yet) planned the second one being for about a month because I am going down to Vegas to visit my mom dad and younger brother for two weeks (also to celebrate my good grades and my sisters 21 bday) and then I will be going on my annual trip to a fishing town on the Kenai peninsula so that I can stock up on fish and tune into nature. This starts on the 3 of July and the only chance I get to write for three-four weeks after that is slim to none. I leave my electronics at home when I go to the fishing place. I say this all now because its rapidly approaching.

Nobody reviewed my last chapter. What's wrong with you guys?! It was amazing! Maybe that's why I didn't feel the priority to complete this one. Yeah I got favorites and followers but I love reviews. They are my life blood. So in the end the bottom line is: review. I have other things in my life that I do but if you have the time to read this and to hit that favorite/follow button then you have time enough to drop a couple words in that fabulous box at the bottom (or the next screen if you work off an iPod/iPad/iPhone like I do) then it gives me a different view on my priorities list.

Last thing to say the research for this chapter was exhausting. I didn't want a religious ceremony considering that this is a gay marriage which is apparently frowned upon by god (I wouldn't know this for sure I don't go to church, I am not religious, I do not want to be religious) so I sort of winged it at some points and went on memory from my moms two weddings I've been in. One was in Vegas (at a hotel 8 years ago. That marriage barely lasted a year) the other at a biker club house (she is still happily married to him for 5-6 years and they live in Vegas with my younger brother.) I also borrowed some knowledge from my sister who has a fiancé and from my own research for my wedding I plan to have with the lovely Siku. She is not officially my wife yet but we are engaged and will be married as soon as Alaska makes it legal or we obtain visas and move to Canada. Canada seems to have his shit together. I refuse to move down south again. That nearly killed me.

Wow I rambled. Well review please! I will start begging!


	5. Chapter 5

Sesi: okay so now my iPod is trying to change my name to Desiree? Well en omista Hetalia. (Translation from Finnish- I do not own Hetalia) also any song mentioned in this is coming off of my English playlist. You will learn I tend to have a very varied playlist if I get all of my songs into this. This is pretty much a song fic chapter in the first part. This chapter is in two parts. First is pretty much a song fic the second… you have to read it now do t you?

* * *

All of the guests moved the chairs to the edge of the wooden platform where they had sat for the ceremony. Alfred helped set up the dj table and the table for food. His mother carried food out to that table for the guests to eat at. All of Matthew and Gilbert's favorites. The smell wafted over to Alfred and though it smelled appetizing it made him want to hurl.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. Alfred knew he meant many different things by asking that. Did the food make him want to puke, was the smell of all the people around too much, did he need to get away?

"I'm fine. I promise arty. Now we are going to have fun tonight or not?" He asked playfully. Arthur smiled.

"Yes we will. I do believe the dance floor is up and running if you want to go dance" he smiled that crooked grin Alfred loved so much.

The DJ started the music, hips started shaking, feet started moving, arms were tangled as people started dancing to the music. To be specific it was Guilty Filthy Soul by Awolnation. Alfred enjoyed the song it had a nice beat and everybody was shaking the boards as they danced.

Gilbert was out shaking his ass his hands being held onto by Matthew, who took his suit jacket off, and they were dancing. Alfred and Arthur briefly passed the them among the moving bodies.

The song ended and a slower one started up the Dj obviously trying to give the crowd mood whiplash. Alfred recognized it as a Lana del Rey song as people started dancing slower and coupling up. Arthur pulled Alfred to him as they started dancing to the hauntingly velvety vocals of Lana. Her mournful songs that flowed through so velvety had the crowd entranced and dancing slowly. Some even left the dance floor to eat.

The song ended before they noticed and a new song started up this one being a fast pace one again. Alfred swore the DJ was trying to give the crowd whiplash. He didn't mind. He sped up with his steps keeping to the beat. Alfred looked to see Arthur was enjoying himself as well. The song changed once again it being that whiplash that the DJ strangely loved. All shook up covered by Avila played Arthur grabbed his hands and spun him out with one hand before pulling him back. They danced to the song with Alfred's back pressed to Arthur's chest.

They continued like that as the DJ changed to the next so g not giving the crowd whiplash as it was similar in terms of it wasn't fast paced. A thousand years by Christina Perri played and people started dancing even slower to the sweet song.

"I understand how she felt" Arthur whispered in Alfred's ear.

"Oh really?" Alfred replied back just as quietly. They shifted from side to side barely moving their feet.

"Oh yes but it was obviously longer than a thousand years." Arthur chuckled. Alfred beamed at him.

They continued dancing until the song which they stopped to leave the dance floor for a few minutes.

They watched as Matthew danced happily with Gilbert. Alfred looked over at his mom. He stiffened as he caught sight of her glare.

"Al?" Arthur asked noticing he went stiff. Alfred followed the glare to see she was directing it at his father. Aaron smiled knowing that she was glaring at him probably.

Aaron and Amy had divorced when the boys were little and every other year until they got to high school the boys switched between parents. By the time high school started the boys started living with Amy because Aaron's job had him traveling a lot so he just couldn't keep an eye on his teenage boys. The reason for why the boys last names were different was because in Amaranths side of the family the oldest son would take on the dads last name but the second son would take on the mothers. Not because of the divorce but because of a family traditions.

Alfred liked his father well enough. Aaron was a good father, a great business man, and a terrible husband. They got along and he really supported his sons going into sports.

Amaranths glare frightened Alfred even though he was not on the receiving end of it. Arthur caught on and took his hand to slip back in to the fray of people dancing.

It was an upbeat song called "stereo love" and arms were up in the air as the crowd shook their hips to the accordion and beat. Alfred took Arthur's hands and they spun aroun in a half circle switching their places on the dance floor. Alfred noticed he was then dancing next to Sura and Matthew. He hip bumbled his brother who flashed him a wide grin. Nearby was Logan was dancing with a tall man that Matthew was friends with from Canada. Alfred let go of Arthur's hands and took Sura's to dance with as people started changing their partners.

The song changed again to a song Alfred had actually downloaded recently to his phone. "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. It was definitely a popular song considering every where it was popping up. Everybody danced to the beat some of them clapping to it as well.

Arthur spun Alfred around to dance with him as the pandemonium escalated. They danced faster and faster. Alfred laughed as he got to the point where he was nearly tripping his own feet.

Somebody yanked him making him lose his balance. Alfred fell taking Sura and the random person down with him. The song ended.

Sura pushed Alfred off of her as Arthur yanked him to his feet. A new song started up once everybody was sure Alfred was alright. The woman claimed she didn't do anything and then she disappeared into the crowd. "You make me feel" by cobra starship started up. Alfred didn't dance as wildly as he had before but he grabbed Matthews hands so that he could dance with his brother.

Matthew beamed at him. "I'm so happy Al. This has been the best day of my life" he said. They danced until the song ended and the DJ played a slow song.

"May I cut in?" Gilbert asked. Alfred stepped back and Gilbert took Matthews hands into his and they started slowly turning circles on the dance floor. Alfred turned to see Arthur was behind him smiling. He held out his hand and they started to dance slowly to the song.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked. Alfred had rested his forehead on Arthur's shoulder as they were slowly turning around.

"Yes Arty?" Alfred responded through his suit jacket.

"I love you."

* * *

The reception had carried on along those steps for the next three hours with people dancing, drinking, eating. Arthur kept Alfred so busy he wouldn't be able to focus on drinking anyone's blood.

The guests had gone home, Gilbert and Matthew were upstairs getting ready for their honeymoon as they both had a red eye flight in a few hours, Arthur had snuggled in next to Alfred on the couch so that they could watch some chick flicks with Amaranth.

At least that was the plan. Amy still had yet to come back into the living room with the popcorn she insisted on getting.

Arthur sat upright his attention away from the living room. He looked toward the kitchen for a moment. "I think something is wrong" he murmured. Alfred followed him to the kitchen.

"Arthur what is it?" Alfred asked him. A bag of popcorn sat on the counter alone with the steam rising from it. Alfred looked to see him stooping down to pick up something.

"Your mother is walking around with only one slipper." He said waiving the blue shoe in the air.

"That's unlike her. Where is she anyways?" Alfred asked. He listened carefully. He could only hear Matthew and Gilbert upstairs and he could take a very good guess at their activities too making him cringe for a moment.

"She isn't in the house. I can't hear her anywhere near here" Arthur said carefully. Alfred nodded and went outside.

He ran out to see if he could get a whiff if her scent anywhere. Not surprisingly it smelled heavily of flowers masking everything thanks to the wedding and receptions wonderful floral arrangements that were everywhere still. They clogged his nose in other words. He couldn't see his mother anywhere.

"Alfred come in here" Arthur called. Alfred reluctantly entered the house to see Arthur waving the shoe around trying to get her scent into the air.

He snapped his fingers in front of the shoe a spark igniting the cloud of scent as images from where she went started playing into reality. A 3D image of Amaranth walked around the kitchen doing various things. Her image sputtered when the microwave dinged. She took it out and a person came in and grabbed her before taking her away. The images fried out.

"Why can't you find that other persons scents?" Alfred asked looking around trying to catch it.

"Because of the blooming awful flowers you twit. Now hush. We can't let Matthew or Gilbert know. Do you want to deal with your sobbing brother?" Arthur asked bringing up a valid point. Alfred and Arthur could find her by putting their two brains together.

"Your right. What do you think we should do?" Alfred sank into a chair.

"I think we should go out front and look for clues. Write a note to the happy couple" Arthur strode out of the kitchen as he said that. "Tell them we left to give them something or that we wanted them to have some privacy." He called from the living room. Alfred looked to see he was pulling his shoes on. Alfred decided that was the best idea and pulled on a sweatshirt and some tennis shoes.

"I will do just that."

* * *

Alfred and Arthur shifted to their bat forms so that they could look faster. They circled around the town and then split off with Arthur looking around the town more and Alfred splitting off to go towards farms more.

Alfred alighted on a branch of a tree that Sura was sitting under with Logan making out.

Sura pulled away from her fiancé "Alfred what is wrong?" Sura asked. A few snowflakes fell in the air. With that Alfred shifted wearing just his sweat shirt and his pants.

"My mother disappeared. Somebody room her while she was in the kitchen" he informed them.

"That can't be good. Do you need some help?" Logan asked thoughtfully. "I would like to offer my powers to help" he said. The couple got up off the ground. Sura straightened the dress she wore for the wedding while Logan brushed the grass off of his slacks.

"I would love some help with keeping Matthew and Gilbert in the dark" Alfred told them.

"I will do that. I hope you find your mother Alfred. I really do." Sura said taking Logan's hand.

"Thank you. Both of you" Alfred said before becoming a bat again.

He flew around trying to see if he could catch any sign of Amy but he couldn't find any. Alfred decided to head home to take meet up with Arthur.

When Alfred touched down on the porch Arthur was there leaning against the doorway holding a bouquet of white and black roses.

"The idea of the flowers is nice but my mother is missing" Alfred said dryly.

"They aren't from me. Not from the two taking taking the newly weds to the airport either." Arthur said passing them over to Al.

Alfred looked at the card inside which had an address. "I don't understand" he said flipping the card over. The back had a cross on it. In smaller letters it said to come alone. He offered it to Arthur. "You don't suppose these are the people who took Amy do you?" Alfred asked.

"There's no doubt in my mind. You know I can't very well let you go alone, right?" Arthur told him.

"I know. But they have my mom and if they say to go alone and I have somebody with me then they could hurt her" Alfred sighed. "I will be fine. Your brothers trained me in vampire stuff"

"I love you Alfred. I know I don't tell you this as often as I should because well I pulled you into all of this with out your consent..." Arthur rambled.

"Arthur"

"And then you were killed by Ivan... And I made you come back with out your consent again..."

"Arthur, please"

"But really I do love you. More than I have ever loved anybody ever. Which is saying something" he continued.

"Arthur Kirkland be quiet" Alfred snapped before grabbing Arthur's head at its sides. He saw a look of shock cross his face. Alfred pressed his lips to Arthur's. "I promise I will be fine. Trust me. Please"

"Fine," he pouted "git" Alfred pulled away. He stepped off the porch and shifted.

* * *

I was actually going to go further but I'm going to leave it at this for now. Wish me luck on my trip! I will update the day I get back with a little bit of something. In the meantime I will post pictures of my trip on my tumblr Sesibraginskaya. I think I'm going to Disney land so excited! Ah and I've been trolling omegle. Been rping for ideas for stuff on here. Running a little low on ideas for this so I shall be a trolling.

luvz-blonde-guyz: I actually completely forgot about the gifts for the newly weds but Arthur and Alfred's will definitely come in handy eventually. I promise. However that won't be for a while yet.

SlifofinaDragon: thank you! I hope you are enjoying this very much so.

Invisibleamericanburgers: I was just messing around before with the begging but thank you! This made me very happy. When I leave I will keep my mind open to any ideas about what's to come because well to be honest I'm running a little dry. Hopefully some time away from home will give me some new ideas.

Vatimiss: I do get some weird Looks... on occasion but good for your moms! I hope they are very happy together. Really my beliefs on love is that it does not matter so long as the other person can return it just as much, and if not, more so. Maybe all the weird looks I get aren't because I'm with a chick but because of who she is. Neither of us is the butch, neither claims dominance, we just have known each other for so long it's too hard to be away from each other. Siku literally grew up with me because her parents are out of town more than they are in town so she practically lives with me so if I were to lose her it would be akin to losing my own arm or foot.

* * *

wish me luck I have a 45 minute lay over in Seattle. I don't know if I can make it to my connecting flight. I can try. That's all I can say.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesi: a couple OCs here for plot purposes. Luis is not an OC he's Cuba. I commonly use Luis as his name. I am dedicating this chapter to a reader of mine. winchester7996 this is for you. And sorry no smut this time. I was hard pressed to even get this. But Winchester inspired me because she says I inspired them to write her own vampire UKUS. Which is called Fated if you wanted to check it out. Well I wasn't the sole inspiration but I have an idea on who the one is. I troll. I troll gooood.

* * *

Alfred stood in front of the place where the succubus attacked him. His knees knocked together slightly. He sucked in his breath putting his hero face on. His mother was in there he could tell by her scent that wafted from the crack in the doorway. He had to be brave for her.

Alfred entered the store.

The shelves were all pushed against the walls for more room and in the center sat his mother strapped to a chair. A single light shone over her in a very cliche manner.

Al rushed out to where his mom sat and started working at her ropes again in a very cliche way.

"Welcome Alfred" a voice called out from the darker areas of the room. Alfred glanced to see a man sitting on a shelf, his legs crossed with his hands covering his knees. His face was shrouded in the darkness of the light. It was hard even for Alfred's eyes to make out.

"This is him? He's barely a boy! What is he doing with the king of vampires?" A girl asked from the other side of the room astonished.

"Hush. Vampires will no longer change after they have been turned. They have turned their backs from god for that lack of change" another said in a different direction.

"I say we should help him out. Kill the boy." A cheery male voice said from between the girl and the second man.

"Enough." The first man said hopping down. His face came Ito the light and Alfred saw he had dreadlocks, tanned skin, and a cigar poke out of his mouth. "Pleased to meet you Lord Jones. I am Luis Carriedo." He said tipping his head. "I'm sure you have many questions about what the hell is going on."

"No. Not really. Just one" Alfred replied tightly.

"Oh? And that would be?" Luis asked. He obviously seemed to be at the head of the group.

"Who the hell do you think you are to mess with my mother?" Alfred asked hotly.

The mans face froze. The look of surprise quickly left it as he burst out laughing. "Oh. I needed that laugh. This job is too stressful. Especially since I have to work with these people. Now you see here we needed to speak with you. We are vampire hunters under the church. Well the pope himself. All of us were sent to kill you but that is a lot of work. We can give you a choice. You have three choices" he said cheerfully.

"What are my choices?" Alfred asked.

"Good you are catching on. Choice number one: you will work for us. Kill the people we tell you to kill and your family is left alone. Choice number two: you refuse one and we kill you and your family. Choice three: you kill yourself. I rather like the first one myself. It makes my job less stressful." Luis sighed whist fully.

"I like the second option myself" the girl chirped up.

"Nobody asked you Lena" the second man scolded.

"Now Alfred. Would you care to decide?" Luis asked.

Rage boiled in Alfred's blood. How dare they threaten his families. Sure he was still new to the night world but they were his family now. "I choose neither of those" he said calmly.

"Tut tut. I'm afraid that is not an option." The third man said coming out of his hiding place. He held a wooden stake in his hands.

"I said option number two was the best" the girl said stepping out as well. She shook some chains in her hands.

"Hush Lena. We are not to disturb Lu when he bargains" a large man said. He carried a bucket of something. It looked rather a lot like water.

"Now Alfred. Are you sure you want to die?" Luis asked.

Alfred shook his head. "No. I won't die. I've already done that an it is not something I would like to try again" he said noticing the smile that spread across Luis's face. "However. As of course I must say however. I am the hero and as such you are the villains. Ergo you are all going to die" he said his blood continued to boil the whole time. Crouching down slightly he felt something like a shadow covered his body. His sight sharpened to the point where he could almost make out the pores and, especially, the veins in their bodies. He could feel that his hearing sharpened as he felt the shadow extend to there. It felt like his whole body was electrified. In a good way. Like during sex when all of his senses went into overdrive. The rush.

The girl laughed. She swung the chain at Alfred. He dodged it but felt why she had it.

Llyweln had told him all of the inhibitors of a vampire. And that unfortunately they work four times as much when a vampire has gone into the instinctive state. The state that allowed one to tap into all of his senses at its highest capability. He had shown exactly that in a sparring match between him and Alistair. Alistair was the stronger of the two so it was him attacking Llyweln. He saw how the blood bubbled out of the scabs from the attacks. This worried Alfred as he realized he was entering that state for the first time.

However the rush of moving just one muscle blew that worry away. It was like he was gliding. All he did was take one step and he was across the room facing Lena. The chains whipped out and hit him. It was like being hit by scalding water. He flinched but grabbed her arm yanking her so that she crashed into the man with the stake. There was a sickening crunch as somebody's bone broke.

"LENA!" The second man shouted. Alfred turned towards him and noticed his water was probably holy water. "You'll pay for that you dirty rotten vampire" he cursed.

"How dare you. I showered today" Alfred chuckled zipping away from his reach. He felt fantastic. Besides his leg throbbing from the blessed metal that was Lena's chain. The big guy lunged at Alfred and grabbed a rock out of the bucket. He pelted it at Alfred and managed to hit him where Lena had struck him before making his flitting around falter.

"I won't miss next time" the giant vowed. Alfred laughed at him and ran up to him. He jumped up to knee him in the face. The giant grabbed his foot as he fell making Alfred land in the puddle of water burning his foot as it seeped into his clothes.

"I told you Alfred. The first choice was in fact the most ideal one" Luis said from the center of the room. Alfred pivoted on his good foot to see his mother was cut free but Luis brandished a knife in front of her throat. "And look. Mommy got to wotch her little demon child have a tantrum. I bet it feels nice to go into that demonic state, doesn't it?" He said in a babying voice.

" I am not a demon. And if you knew my middle name then you would realize exactly why I don't like to be chained down." Alfred said pausing in his steps. He stood four feet away from Luis.

"Oh but you are a demon. Forced to drink the life force and time out of others to preserve your own frozen one. If that is not demonic then I don't know what is" Luis snarled pulling the knife into Amy's throat allowing a drop of blood the flow down the knife. She watched Alfred with wide blueish lilac eyes.

"I am never forced to do anything. I am Alfred Freedom Jones! And I will not stand for you hurting my mother" Alfred claimed before launching himself at Luis. Luis threw her to the side holding up the knife point out. The sudden smell of blood hit Alfred's nose making him see stars. He wasn't hungry but the scent made his stomach rumble. Alfred stopped in his tracks his legs no longer able to hold him up, becoming like jelly.

"See. A devil. Isn't that right Ms. Jones. Your son is a product of witch craft and deviltry." Luis cackled. "He can't move with the scent of blood in the air. Look at him" Luis said stepping on Alfred's burned leg. The blood bubbled slightly from the wounds. "Oh dear that looks painful" he pushed his foot into it making Alfred howl as he slipped out of the instinctive state, the pain too great to keep it going.

"Knock it off" Alfred pleaded.

"Get off of him" a voice said in the doorway. A cold breeze shook through the room freezing everything.

"You let him go. Right now" Arthur said from the door way.

"I'm afraid I can't. You see there was a deal and he chose the third choice. Your boyfriend chose to die." Luis said in a monotone voice.

"You know. That really does not sound like the Alfred I know. Now. You have a choice. Surrender or die" sura said in her sweet yet terrifying voice.

"I choose for you all to die" Luis said. A stake flew through the air indicating that the man with the stake was obviously still alive.

"I call you forth from beyond the dark veil. Complete your side of the bargain and take these people as your sacrifice" Logan said holding a book out in front of him. "Soo Yong!" A creature came out of the book to attack the man that threw the stake. Alfred watched as they battled heavily the man able to block Yong soo blows with holy artifacts.

The big guy got up and started attacking Sura who blasted blasted him with freezing air and snow. He kept throwing holy water at her only for it to be turned to ice ad used to attack him.

"Now why don't you get your foot off of my mate. You want my death. Come and take it." Arthur said.

"Now here is my prey. King Kirkland. Though you aren't called that very often now are you?" Luis said picking up the chains from Lena's dead body. "I will have fun with your death"

Alfred watched as the two launched after each other Arthur creating shock waves in the room from his speed. The other was obviously strong as he threw Arthur to the other side of the room before he could reach contact with him. Arthur faced aAl for a second "get your mom out of here" he said blocking the chain.

Alfred picked himself off the floor to make it over to his mother who still had her hands tied behind her back and a ball gag in her mouth. Alfred ripped the gag off.

"Alfred you have a lot of explaining to do" she told him.

"Glad to see you're safe Ma" Alfred chuckled before going at the ropes. They stung his hands making them feel like they were washed in fire. They had obviously dipped the ropes in holy water. He kept at the knot until his fingers refused to move from the pain.

"Alfred just pull me out of here" his mother panicked as Soo Yong passed right by her face. Alfred nodded and picked her up before carefully exiting the ex-shop via over an over turned shelf thanks to Soo Yong .

"Now why did you not tell me? I mean your lying? On a diet? Really Alfred? I would have figured it out eventually." She admonished.

"I didn't want you disappointed in me" he panted. He set his mom down on a park bench before going over to trash can to look for a bottle.

"Alfred you could never disappoint me. Well maybe. But not for something like that. It disappoints me that you didn't say anything." She sighed. Alfred found a bottle and broke it in the edge of the can. He started sawing off the ropes.

"Well now that I know that Arthur is the king of the vampires, I was kidnapped by a powerful werewolf king to use as a hostage or something and died and Arthur brought me back to life. The incubus king is a sleaze bag who will get into anybody's pants, the fairy queen is not to be messed with as she can do almost anything, Sura is a snow spirit assigned here to keep an eye on me. Logan is her fiancé and is a warlock. You know everything I do" Alfred said as he cut through her ropes as carefully as he could with out touching them. "There's succubi, incubi, fairies, witches, wizards, werewolves, vampires, and many other things roaming this world with us. And some, like Arthur, have been here longer than us."

"That's a lot to take in. I'm fine. Go back in there and fight for your love. Prove me proud and those football lessons had better do you good" she told him. Alfred nodded and went back in to the fray.

Arthur kept getting knocked back since Luis wrapped the chains around his arms and fists. Yong soo was breathing heavily even though he looked like a shadow. Sura was running out of energy and the man had taken to throwing water at her to burn her skin.

Alfred let the shadow course through himself again. "Welcome Lord Jones" Logan called from his high perch. He had cut his arm. Alfred could smell the tainted blood. Alfred was knocked back by Arthur flying into his body.

"Arty!" Alfred exclaimed. The pair got off the ground and charged at Luis. Alfred kicked him in the gut while he swung at Arthur who tried to go after his head.

Luis doubled over in pain. Alfred kicked at him again but Luis grabbed his leg, the chains eating at his exposed skin. Arthur picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the big one with the water. Luis picked up one of the icicles and threw it at Arthur. Arthur grabbed it in thin air before yelping and dropping it as the ice burned his hand. Alfred ran over to Luis jumping to make sure he didn't slip on the thin ice Sura created. Luis had a arm full of icicles. He threw two of them in succession both barely grazing Alfred. Luis ran more into the ice field and eventually things got slipperier as black ice came into play. Arthur ran over as well holding out his hand. Alfred launched Arthur after Luis. Arthur barreled into Luis knocking him into the big man.

Near by Alfred heard Soo Yong growl happily. He turned to see the man with the stakes was stuck in his grips. He squirmed.

"Alfred go drink his blood" Logan happily called. Alfred turned from the vicious battle he had just been in and bit into the man with the stakes arm. He sucked out the precious, vital liquid. It tasted disgusting. The mans ill will powered through the taste making Alfred gag slightly.

He pulled away before the man died and faced his attacker. Luis and Arthur were both battered, Arthur getting hit by icicles that Sura made from holy water, Luis had blood all over himself.

Alfred crouched down, his fingers poised on the ground as he let the shadow do its thing again. His blood boiled as the new blood healed his wounds. He launched after Luis grabbing him and smashing him into a wall. The human slid down the wall, blood stains behind his head as he fell.

"Lu!" The giant exclaimed upon seeing this. He paused in his attacks letting sura freeze the water he had.

Alfred went over to the man. "I'm giving you two choices. You can live. Or you can die. If you live you can return to wherever you came from and tell them we won't go down with out a fight. However if you live you must also not seek us out again. Or you can have a death along with your friends. You can decide" Alfred told him. Arthur limped over showing he had holy burns all over his leg.

"I... I want to live. I won't seek you out again, I will keep others from doing so as well. I promise." The giant said.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Pablo. Pablo Sanchez. I swear I won't try to kill you again" he said still looking at Luis' dead body.

"Alright then Pablo. Your name is now known to the night world. If you attack any of us, we, meaning Alfred, Sura, Logan, and I, will come after you. You don't like people killing your families, what makes you think we will allow you to kill ours?" Arthur told him his regal air shining through.

"I understand" Pablo said.

"You can take them and leave" Sura panted.

"Even Esteban?" He asked naming the last person in the room.

"I'm afraid not." Logan said in a sing song tone.

"Logan you should give me a child as a sacrifice next time. Their screams are so much... Tastier" Soo Yong purred while brushing up against Sura.

"Go on back to hell Soo Yong you perverted freak" Sura growled letting snowflakes dance around the room.

"I can't unless Logan releases me" he smiled.

Logan sighed. "I release you. Take your sacrifice and leave Soo Yong " Alfred watched as he ripped a whole in the wall and stepped through it. The hole disappeared showing nothing weird happened.

"I hate having to deal with a Sodom" Arthur said from next to Alfred.

"Why do you say that?" Alfred asked.

"He's a pain in the arse. Now lets go on home. I have a present for you." Arthur said linking Alfred's elbow.

"Oh a present? I love presents." Alfred said happily. They stepped out of the wreckage. It didn't look that bad from the outside.

They went to go get Alfred's mother.

"Now boys." She stated sternly" Tell me now. Is Gilbert like you guys or do I not have to worry about him?" She asked. Alfred let out his breath he was holding in.

"No Gil's clean." Alfred laughed.

"The only people I came across at the wedding like us were just a witch and a warlock" Arthur said thoughtfully.

"A witch and warlock?" She asked.

"Yeah warlock. That's what Logan is. Sura is a snow spirit. Arthur and I are vampires." Alfred said.

"So what does it mean to be a vampire? You're safe aren't you?" She asked in a mothers tone.

"Of course Alfred's safe. I'm the leader of vampires, a king I guess you could say, so I guess he's pretty safe." Arthur scratched his head.

"A king? Wow Alfred you sure did pick your boyfriend well" Amy whistled.

"Stop it Ma. And it's not like I chose him. I kind of sort of just found him in my bedroom about to jump out my window" Alfred said patting Arthur's hand.

"Here or in London?" She asked.

"I found Alfred in London actually." Arthur told her. "But the day I found him was the day he left for here or something like that. Or night. I was only able to be awake at night then." Arthur chuckled.

"Oh really? I suspect Elizabeta had something to do with that." Alfred replied.

"Who is Elizabeta?"

"She is the queen of the fairies and a good friend of Arthur's"

"I wouldn't call her my friend" they continued that way, Amaranth asking questions, Alfred and Arthur answering them.

* * *

Sesi: I'm looking into getting foot surgery so I need to start cutting ties with my computer because once I go upstairs it takes a hell of a lot to go back down to go on the computer for two seconds. So this means the story has been hastened. I planed for it to be longer than this but then I went to Vegas (and learned that Disneyland is killer on my deformed feet) and My parents and nana are noticing just how much my feet hurt me because I have bunions. When I do stuff like mow the lawn I can't walk for two days. So yeah. Gotta start cutting ties. I have a couple stories in the works with one for yaoi day. It's a one shot. A smutty yaoi oneshot. Yaoi day is August first for those who don't know.

So with all that being said there's one, maybe two chapters left. Here's a hint: next chapters got Alfred and Arthur having smexy fun time together. And I'm disappointed with how this chapter went kind of. I don't have Siku to bounce ideas off of because she's in Germany with her parents and gets back tmmr. Roaming charges are not to be messed with you know.

review responses.

Alexa6: that's all you have to say? Good? God! I put out an absolutely brilliant chapter and all you have to say is good?! Don't get me wrong I'm glad you reviewed but still...

Review my crappy chapter please!


	7. Chapter 7

Sesi: my foot appointment is August somethingth. In a week or something like that. I'm going to write another story. I don't know who yet. But I do know what it is going to be about. I decided i cant give up writing. It's what I do. How ever I can't take a demanding story. It'll be a horror with irregular updating, incomplete summery will be in the bottom notes. Now I have an extremely funny story you can read on my Tumblr if you want to. It will be labeled "I'M SEVENTEEN B*TCH" (excuse my French) and I gotta say I had a bit of a wild day. Also on my tumblr ( Sesi Braginskaya, fanfictionist-extraordinaire) is updates on what's going on at my end of everything, where I bounce ideas (and some conversations between me and Siku when we are on Facebook.), and anything else I find pertinent because let's face it: it's Tumblr. And now I present: a piece of my own. A master piece brilliantly done.

* * *

Alfred sank into the couch next Arthur. They had remained in Alfred's childhood home to look after Amaranth for a while so they withheld Arthur's "present" until they were back in England.

"Cup of tea?" Alfred asked handing the steaming cup of earl grey to his lover.

"Thanks, love" Arthur said leaning into a the side of the couch holding his cup. Alfred happily snuggled into his side leaning his head on the older mans shoulder.

"Would you like to head back to England soon? We have stuff to do back there." Arthur said after a while.

"I suppose so. We can leave on Saturday or something. I've rather liked having our routine around here" Alfred told him.

"Alright." Arthur responded taking another drink.

They sat in comfortable silence as Alfred's mother lay snoring upstairs in her bedroom.

There had been some changes to Alfred after he went into his instinctual state. He noticed his senses were much sharper and he really had no need to wear his glasses any longer. He also found he tired much, much more easily when the sun came up but he managed to stay awake, albeit with much yawning. Normally he was content to just curl up in bed with Arthur as the sun rose and they would join his mother for dinner, Alfred eating a little bit of her food and then going out to towns every couple days to date his hunger, where they would sit in the parlor and tell stories and watch movies. There had been very many movies Arthur had not watched.

Their days were quiet, peaceful, and Arthur liked it quite a bit.

* * *

Their week came to a close, Alfred talked his mother into getting a live in nurse. He didn't want to but he didn't know exactly where life would take him and he had things to do back in England just as Arthur had said.

Alfred and Arthur packed up their clothes in the suit cases as the sun was setting on the Saturday night.

Amy came upstairs and came right into the room. Alfred always knew when she was coming. It was part of his newly enhanced hearing.

"I'm sad to see you go. Are you two boys sure you can't stay?" She asked. Amy walked over to sit on the bed between Alfred and Arthur's suitcases.

"I'm sure mom. We'll be fine and I better hope you will be too."Alfred told her tossing a pair of trousers in the bag that had been laying on the floor.

"Fine then. I hope you two will live happily together." She told them.

"Thank you very much, Amaranth." Arthur said carefully folding his clothes. He stuck a velvet drawstring bag in between his clothes.

"You're always too formal Arty. Call me Amy" she pouted. Alfred chuckled and zipped up the mess of clothes in his bag.

A few more minutes and Arthur zipped up his bag as well.

"Alfred I wanted to let you know I adjusted my will. Before the house was set to go to you but then you're a vampire now so I put it in your brothers name in stead. I do hope you don't mind" she said.

Arthur looked at Alfred to see his reaction. A couple tears had welled up in his eyes. "Yes I do believe that is the right idea. I'm uh going to go get something to eat." Alfred said crossing the room to his window. He jumped from it shifting to his bat form as he fell.

"Oh dear. I think I did something wrong." Amy murmured.

Arthur sighed. "I'll go after him." He followed Alfred out the window taking off towards the town.

Arthur spotted Alfred in a field about four farms away.

"Hey Arthur." Alfred called while he was sitting on a branch in a tree.

"Alfred. You should not have run away like that. Your mom was looking out for you" Arthur softly said to him from the bottom of the tree below Alfred.

"I know. It's just... I should not have come home." Alfred quietly responded back, his voice carrying on in the warm night.

"You're so happy here though" Arthur started to argue.

"Llyweln imparted the lesson that when somebody becomes a night worlder that they should leave their mortal life behind because of this kind of thing." Alfred told him with quite the bitter tongue. Arthur sighed and sat down on a particularly knobby root.

"I would suppose that is a hard part of being like this. I've never had to deal with that. My mother was one of the first vampires. She was either born that way or turned that way from something before me or my brothers and sister were born. I cannot say I understand. I can say I'm sorry, and I was selfish to bring you into all of this" Arthur sincerely told him picking a couple blades of grass and braiding them together.

Alfred jumped down from the branch above Arthur. "No you weren't selfish. If you were then it is alright. I had nearly died. Or I did. Those lines blur to me... Arthur, I... I love you. I really do. My life has utterly changed since I met you trying to jump out my window for who knows whatever reason you had." Alfred told him taking Arthur's face in his hands. "I don't care your intentions. I am fine with spending eternity with you. If it is eternity that we have together then I will take that and no less."

Arthur stared in shock at how eloquent Alfred was speaking. It was almost out of character. "Er. Eternity huh?" He said quietly.

"Well. Only if that is fine with you." Muttered Alfred.

Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips. "I think eternity is a fine idea. Brilliantly said my love. We can even get married too. A nice fine wedding. We can even invite your brother and mum." He suggested, lacing his hands over Alfred's shoulders, locking them together around the surprised mans neck.

"R-really? You would do that?" Spluttered the man.

"Of course. We can easily get married there. I think your mother would love to visit England. Matthew and Gilbert would probably like it as well." Arthur placed his forehead against Al's.

Their mouths connected. It wasn't their usual let's-make-beautiful-love kind of kiss. It was an earnest promise. A promise of a future.

"You know when I thought of somebody proposing to me I didn't think it would be like this" Alfred chuckled.

"Ruining the moment Al." Arthur responded, laughing as well.

* * *

To say the Alfred's mother was tearful about their pronouncement was a bit of an understatement.

She agreed to it being in England for it as well which made the men happy.

Arthur and Alfred had an uneventful flight filled with ideas on the wedding. Even though England isn't gay marriage everybody in the night world is able to marry who ever they want so long as they live and wish to be together.

Arthur, and he was pretty sure Alfred, was happy with being together for forever.

* * *

Alfred sat on the bed in front of Arthur. Arthur pulled out the velvet bag holding the goodies in it.

"Is that the present you said you got?" Alfred shyly asked blushing.

"Yes. And our lovely friend Sura chose it for you." Arthur purred.

Blood seemed to leave Alfred's face at Sura's name being involved in this.

"Sura. The girl who wanted to get the 300 dollar bejeweled vibrator? For my twin brother?" Alfred asked.

"You know I would not let her get that. It's more tame than a bejeweled vibrator. Unless you want that." Arthur said. He leaned and grabbed at the collar of Alfred's shirt.

"I hope so" Alfred breathed.

"You hope so?! Come here so I can show you your hopes" Arthur growled. Alfred's blush came back in full and in fact deeper. Arthur pulled Alfred's shirt over his head. He mashed their lips together, bruising his younger mates lips. They fought a battle of tongues, dominance, lust. Arthur was just stronger in every one of those ways making Alfred yield and kiss back as the uke, as Arthur had heard the rice spirit Kiku say to Mauve regarding the one who takes it in the sex part of a relationship.

Arthur continued at it until they both needed breath. He breathed in the scent of sweat in the air as Alfred's skin burned up with his touch. Arthur grinned and started kissing down his face, neck, placing lingering ones, and some bites, over his jugular. He continued down.

Alfred purred as Arthur continued making Arthur slow down. He paused at the collar bone and nipped. Alfred moaned from that

"Come on Arthur. Can't we hurry up?" He groaned. Arthur looked to see that his penis was still in its denim confines.

"I can see your problem" he said cupping Alfred's groin making the man keel. Arthur grinned evilly moving down.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked, worried. Arthur didn't give blow jobs too often. Maybe once or twice. There may have been some when they had the week straight of shagging.

Arthur unbuttoned the trousers with his mouth and teeth. The warm breath in that area apparently made it hard for Alfred to control his limbs. Arthur undid the zipper of the trousers. He thumbed at the edge of Alfrwds waist band right above his penis making the man grab onto the bed sheets.

"God Arthur. I can't take it any more!" Alfred panted sweetly.

"Now my sweet. Is that how you are going to behave?" Arthur asked reaching into the bag. He picked out some raspberry-pomegranate flavored lube (Sura saying it was one of the most delicious ones she had ever used) and grabbed the dildo and a egg that could not have been more than five centimeters long and had a 24 centimeter string. He pulled off Alfred's pants and trousers in one fell swoop and took off his as well. That just left Alfred with his glasses on.

Arthur took the glasses off Alfred's face, laid them on the table and spurted some lube on his hand. "Care to taste?" Arthur offered.

"Taste what?" Alfred asked finally looking at Arthur, looking a little miffed at the teasing.

"It's lube." Arthur said spreading it all over the entrance to Alfred's beautiful arse. He finished with that and let Alfred take a lick.

"That's really good. We should stock up on that stuff. Beats the flavor that Elizabeta gives us" Alfred said making Arthur chuckle.

Arthur spent a few minutes stretching Alfred out trying his best to not over stimulate. When Arthur deemed he was finished he inserted a lubricated egg.

The remote was in the bag that he had to grab once again. Arthur continued pressing it around trying to find Alfred's sweet spot, looking up to see the younger man had closed his eyes.

"Is everything alright, love?" Arthur asked worried.

"It feels weird." Alfred stated simply shaking his arse a little bit. Arthur smiled.

"It will feel better soon." He promised pulling out the remote. Arthur turned it on low to see Alfred's reaction.

The mans spine stiffened as his back arched. He squirmed around a little bit before he let out a long mewl showing his little 'friend' reached its target. Arthur went down on him pulling Alfred's dick into his mouth. Mewls sounded through out the air as Alfred was pleasures from both ends. Arthur felt the vibrations in his mouth as he bobbed his head slightly, teasing Alfred's head with his tongue using it to slip into his cracks and crevices.

Alfred could not have warned him for his impending explosion only a few minutes later. Arthur swallowed all of his bittersweet semen. Alfred lay panting and Arthur turned off the egg.

"Is there more?" Al asked excited.

"Yes there is" Arthur said picking up the glass dildo. He showed it to Alfred.

"It's sparkly." He commented passing it back.

Arthur rubbed a small amount of lube on it, inserting behind the egg. Alfred pulled Arthur's hips over to his head surprising the older vampire by his actions. Arthur smirked as he turned the egg on medium-high and Alfred bucked wildly.

Al still managed to pull Arthur dick into his mouth sucking it. Arthur did not pull his lovers cock into his mouth instead he chose to play with his 'cala goeg' as he heard Llyweln call the instrument before.

There were constant pauses and teeth sometimes grazed his erection as Arthur got one of the crudest (completely understandable of course) ad loudest blow jobs in his unnaturally long life.

Soon Alfred reached his second orgasm, still as thick as the first and just as bittersweet. "Good lord!" Al said as Arthur turned the vibrator off. The younger man continued to pant. Arthur flipped him over.

Alfred pulled himself up onto his knees. "Done with the games?" He asked.

"Why yes. You've cummed twice and I have yet to do so. I have one last thing. If you are okay with using it." He said pulling out the ball gag.

"Why on earth do we need that?" Alfred demanded upon seeing it.

"You're loud. It's something different. Plenty of people use them. It's just adds a little but to it. I won't make you use it unless you want to" Arthur assured.

"Something different?" Alfred echoed. "Fine. Why the hell not." He complied. Arthur strapped the ball to his head and grabbed the lube once more. He spread it down his cock and tossed the bottle to the side.

Aiming at Alfred's ass Arthur started pushing in eliciting muffled moan. Alfred bucked against Arthur making him go in deeper faster than he had wanted to.

Arthur started painstakingly slow making Alfred have to move against him.

Attempts at speaking could be heard from Arthur's end as he could tell Alfred was trying to get him to go faster, that this teasing is torturous compared to their activities earlier.

Arthur sped up, just like Al wanted him to. He sped up to the point where the bed was making noises, which is very hard to do as it is an extremely sturdy bed. Alfred was a mixture of pants and moans while Arthur was the same. He was moving so fast he was nearly a blue and it was good too because his cock had been hurting from not getting release yet.

Arthur gripped Alfred's hips so that he could plunge deeper and harder making the other let out muffled keens and mewls, legs nearly giving out. Arthur felt his impending explosion and let go of one side of Alfred's hip to grab his cock. He let go with the other to undo the ball gag.

Alfred was practically singing his moans and mewls. Sura was right: he is a loud sex partner. Arthur grinned as he held the hip once more, speeding up, thrusting his hand on Alfred's cock just as quickly.

The thing grew bigger and Arthur felt Alfred's passageway grow tight enough to make him slow down. Arthur matched the situation as he felt that familiar pool of fire reside in his stomach. He thrusted four more times before Alfred released, splattering the bed sheets.

Twice more he thrusted in the swollen passageway and got his release.

Arthur pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to the spent Alfred who was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Care to be like this for eternity? I promise great sex" Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah. That would be great" Alfred murmured placing his head on Arthur's chest.

"We can shag for months straight." Arthur laughed and started brushing Alfred's sweaty head with his fingers, steering clear of his cow lick.

"I love you Arthur." Alfred murmured. A moment later light snores emanated from him.

"Good night Alfred. I love you as well" Arthur said turning off the light.

* * *

Sesi: it's over. Maybe some side stories every once in a while. This chapter took four days to write (surprisingly) one day to write the beginning, three days for "research" and finishing it up. Yeah... Research .

Guest: of course yet won. Why wouldn't they win the fight?! Cuz Alfred's the hero (tee hee captain America) and Artgur is the most powerful vampire in existence... So yeah.

In the prequel to this (Searching) you will notice that I had gotten into a fight with Ilia (Siku) on there. Well I was sitting in a tree above a tire swing when Ilia came outside from her house next door and starting swinging and I got mad at the bitch and told her to fuck off in other, _nicer_ words, and she sat there looking up at me all sweet and innocent like and said "I won't. Not for as long as I can Sesi. I think we have figured out I don't like you with those inferior boys. I mean really. Why do you need those muscle heads when you have me? Well anyways will you spend the rest of your life with me? Through all of our stupid fights, people hitting on you, no matter the anime and your strange addiction to learning languages. I want to be there with you through all of that."

O.o "wait... what?"

"I'm asking you to marry me you dipshit" yeah she's very eloquent, yes?

Siku: yeah it was a beautiful moment. I think it beats Alfred and Arthur's proposal moment. Oh yeah. Sesi is at the DMV and accidentally left her iPod at home. So I decided to say hello to you all. The new fic should be pretty amazing. Sesi had been bouncing ideas on characters for it so any ideas on who they are could be a huge help to her. We aren't sure who to use.

* * *

No name file:

... has a malevolent ghost haunting him/her and finds that it wants more than ... can give. What's worth more to ... Than their soul anyways?

Inspiration? The Conjuring and In the Room where you sleep by Dead man's bones.

Time line? Whenever I can make my way downstairs. I will take my sweet ass time in other words.


End file.
